lord_xue_yingfandomcom-20200214-history
Xia Clan World
The Xia Clan World is one of the many mortal worlds located within the Material World. Transcendent Worlds There are eight Major Transcendent Worlds which humans have discovered. Counting the additional Major World that is directly connected to the Black-Wind Deity Palace, there are nine such Worlds. Transcendent Organizations Clan Ranking The clan belonging to a Sky Transcendent or a Saint Transcendent would immediately receive the territory of a town. This would be their own clan’s territory, and they would have absolute control over it. As for Demigods, they would certainly be able to obtain the control of an entire county! As for what was done behind the scenes, the Transcendent’s clan would certainly be able to control even more territories. The Transcendent belonging to an organization has a huge influence over the organization's territory. Once somebody joins them, other than the Dragon Mountain Manor, one would have the power to send down immediate orders to any organization within their belonging county. Other than nominally belonging to the empire, they would still have absolute control under covers. Furthermore, the Transcendent’s clan would have an expansion of power that could spread out to all the surrounding counties. An ordinary Transcendent Clan would have the title of Marquis to be passed down for a thousand years through heredity. A thousand years later, that position would be demoted to a Count. If one were to become a Demigod, the clan would have the title of Duke for five thousand years. If one were to become a Deity, then the six great Transcendent organizations would temporarily bow and surrender. He would become the emperor under the heavens, with his own family becoming the royal Clan. This would be passed down through the family until the Deity ascended. Only then could the royal Clan be stripped of their royalty. Orthodox Temple of Earth God (Mortal World Branch) The Temple of Earth God holds faith to an extremely powerful Spiritual God. Within the spirit world (Deity World), it is said that his position is extremely high, with many Deities begging to become his underlings. They are the only organization within our entire Xia Clan who are qualified to spread their faith. The rest who dare spread their faith would all be considered part of the cult of Demonic God. With such a huge tree providing shade, there will naturally be plenty of benefits given by the Temple of Earth God. Should one enter, there are even more secret cultivation methods available compared to other Transcendent organizations. The Transcendents within the Temple of Earth God can only be rivaled by Bloodshed Tavern’s Transcendents alone. Overall, the Temple of Earth God is stronger by a level than the other four big organizations. Bloodshed Tavern (Mortal World Branch) The Bloodshed Tavern is supported by an amazing Deity. It is fortunate that this great existence does not care about faith. Otherwise, they would be battling against the Temple of Earth God and the outcome would be very unpredictable. Bloodshed Tavern’s Transcendents are all specialized in killing. Black White Deity Mountain The Black White Deity Mountain controls the middle six provinces withing the Xia Clan World. Cloud City The Cloud City controls the southern four provinces. Even though it is just four provinces, the southern weather is more pleasant, and they have more farmland, resulting in a greater population. Water Daoist Faction The Water Daoist Faction controls the five northern provinces within the Xia Clan World. The Tranquil Sun province, in which Xue Ying's story started, is one of the five northern provinces. Sea Deity Palace The Sea Deity Palace controls the entire sea as well as the four provinces it borders. However, due to the huge area that the sea covers, which is much greater than land, the Sea Deity Palace is unable to control their entire territory. Thus, some small Transcendent organizations have also settled down within the sea. Unorthodox Demonic Faction Sorcerer's Palace